


You Reap What You Sow

by JacularMetteld



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Spanking, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short oneshot fic about what happened after GMM 865 where Link spanked Rhett after the mythical wheel stopped at the 'Rhett is Link's horse'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Reap What You Sow

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I didn't even remember I had this little thing written. I might as well share it now. :D

The office building started to get quiet after the long work day. Everyone was leaving but Link was sitting on the couch in his office, going through his emails. He waited for Rhett to come tell him it was time to go home from where ever he was at the moment. He didn't have to wait long when he noticed Rhett coming into their shared office. Instead of telling him it was time to go Rhett went to his own desk and opened his laptop.

''Aren't we going home yet?'' Link asked then. Thay rarely stayed this long at the office.

''Hmmh.'' Was all that Rhett responded to him.

Link frowned and then shrugged, he tried to read what was going on in Rhett's mind but when he couldn't figure it out he continued going through his emails. A few minutes passed quietly, only sounds were coming from the typing.

The silence was suddenly broken when Rhett said: ''You really seemed to like spanking me.''

Link flinched, he looked at Rhett who was staring at him. ''What?''

Rhett shut the lid of his laptop and leaned on his elbows on the desk. ''Don't tell me you didn't because that's a lie.'' He raised an eyebrow at Link.

Link figured out what Rhett was chasing after and he started to play along. ''I just went with it. What I was supposed to do, pet your head and pretend I was giving you hay or something?'' He grinned.

''That's what you would normally do. You've been out of control lately. Tsk, tsk, tsk.'' He shook his finger at Link.

Link bit inside of his cheek, trying to not to laugh. ''Are you mad at me? You didn't seem to mind when the cameras were rolling.''

Rhett put his forefingers together and then leaned his chin on them. ''I'm not mad at you but we have a deal. If you do it to me, I can do it to you and vice versa.''

Link laughed humorlessly. ''Are you saying you're gonna spank me?''

Rhett blinked slowly, then nodded. ''That's only fair.''

Link shook his head in disbelief. ''You're not serious.'' Link slapped his laptop shut. ''Let's just go home now.'' Link got up from the couch. For a second, he thought it was the end of the absurd conversation. Then Rhett got up from his chair and walked towards him.

''You won't need that.'' Rhett said and took the laptop from Link's hands and placed it on the coffee table. Then he grabbed the smaller man by his arm firmly.

''Hey!'' Link tried to shake his arm free but it wasn't even worth the effort. The large hand only tightened it's grip and yanked him to follow Rhett.

''Come with me.'' Rhett said calmly and basically dragged Link with him to the GMM set. He flicked the lights on and they flickered a couple of times before they were fully lit.

''Stop it, Rhett! This is madness!'' Link tried to remove Rhett's hand from his arm with his free hand. Rhett's grip was hard, Link would have bruises from that. ''You're hurting me! If you're trying to be funny, it's not working!'' He raised his voice.

When Rhett let go of him, he almost threw Link behind the GMM desk. ''Stay there. It's for your own good.'' Rhett went to turn the TV-monitor on and then the front camera.

''You're being ridiculous.'' Link tried to get some sense in the man's head.

Rhett glanced at him while making sure he wasn't recording anything, just seeing themselves from the monitor. ''No. It's only fair. I was filmed when you decided to jump on my back and spank me. I'm not gonna do that to you but you need to pay extra for doing that.''

''What the hell? I was just being entertaining, I don't deserve that.'' Link had two choices. He could run or then he could stay and see just how far Rhett was going.

He was still pondering between the two options when Rhett came to him. He didn't utter a word when he grabbed Link by his neck and bent him over the desk. Link didn't put on a fight and his hands went to hold on the edge of the table.

Rhett looked at Link in the eye via the monitor. ''How many times you hit me again?'' He was still holding Link by his neck.

''Four.''

Rhett chuckled. ''You keep saying that, but it's not true.''

Link broke the eye contact. ''I might have divided the real number by two.'' He confessed.

Rhett's hand went from his neck to between his shoulder blades. ''For trying to fool me you're gonna get double of the real amount.''

''No! That's not fair, Rhett!'' Link whined and tried to squirm away.

Rhett didn't wait any longer and landed the first spank on Link's denim covered behind. It was a fairly gentle one and it felt kind of nice. Link tried to keep his face expressionless as Rhett watched him from the monitor. The second one was slightly harder and he flinched just a little bit. The third one wasn't still not bad. The fourth one was harder. ''...uh...'' Link closed his eyes and for a split second it felt like Rhett dragged his fingers along his crack but he must have imagined it, the touch was barely there.

''There was your _four_.'' Rhett smirked. ''Ready for more?'' His voice was almost seductive.

''Don't do that, man. Just get over with it.'' Link avoided looking Rhett in the eye through the monitor. The tone of Rhett's voice was giving him chills.

The next slap wasn't even near gentle anymore and it landed on Link's ass with a loud smack, making him yelp. ''Ah!'' He grabbed the desk harder, making his knuckles go white.

''Yeah, that's right...'' Rhett growled behind him and his eyes darkened. He slapped again, making his own hand tingle from the impact. Link moaned, but even he wasn't sure if it was from pain or from something else. Either way, it made his cock twitch inside his pants.

''Good, good... Now you're getting it.'' Rhett said and made sure Link wasn't looking at him when he briefly cupped himself through the pants. Then he placed his hand on Link's back and gave him rest of the slaps in one quick series.

''Oh gosh! Rhett!'' Link was definitely getting hard. Rhett's large hand violating his ass felt so intimate he couldn't think of anything else. But he got alarmed when Rhett's hands were suddenly on his waist and then tugging the waistband of his jeans. ''What are you doing now?'' Link didn't expect Rhett to go that far.

''Well, I wanna see how I did my job and I also said I'm gonna give you double the amount you gave me.'' The taller man was clearly amused by the situation.

Link got anxious. _He is gonna look at my bare buttocks right here. Why am I not stopping him? Anyone could come here._ He found himself thinking.

Then it all happened so quickly Link couldn't react. Rhett's hands quickly undo his jeans and then pushed them down roughly along with his briefs. He couldn't hide his arousal anymore.

''Mmm, I knew you would like this.'' Rhett spoke and watched Link's face from the monitor, his face was turning as red as his ass already was.

The taller man stepped directly behind Link. He rolled the brunette's shirt up enough to grab his bare sides. He pressed his crotch against the small, perky ass in front of him. ''Look at us, Link.'' He was grinding his clothed hips against Link.

Link took a deep breath, he was gnawing his lower lip, thinking: _This is so wrong..._ But he looked. He saw Rhett behind him, his large frame was intimidating compared to his smaller one, especially in his submissive position. He was breathing hard enough to see his sides heaving under Rhett's hands. The denim of Rhett's pants rubbed his sensitive skin.

Then, without a warning, Rhett stepped back and his hand collided with his ass again. The sound of the smack was much more pure, even more, intimate and this time, it made Link moan only from the pleasure. He didn't try to hide his expressions anymore, there was no point of that when Rhett was already seeing his most private parts on display. Another hard slap followed, and another, and another, and another. Link's body jolted forward every time it happened. Then there was a gentle, soothing touch, a hand rubbing the sore spots. Link whimpered weakly. He didn't dare to ask more of that, the situation was already too unreal.

The tender moment didn't last long when another hard slap interrupted it. ''Aah!'' Link yelled as he was looking at the monitor now. He saw how Rhett shuddered when he had moaned. _He is enjoying this as much as I am?_ He thought and when the another slap came he moaned a little louder to see if he was right and, oh yes, he was. He saw his best friend rubbing himself through his jeans.

''I like how you have this thigh gap even when your legs are together.'' Rhett squeezed the soft, reddened ass cheek, letting his fingertips go in Link's crack.

Link welcomed the touch. It felt perfect after the pain.

''Spread your legs.'' Rhett put pressure on Link's inner thighs with his hands.

Link stepped out of his pants which were around his ankles and spread his legs like he was told to. He lowered his upper body to the desk and bent his back, making his ass cheeks part a little. The cool air hitting there made him shiver. 

Rhett admired his handiwork. Link's red little ass pointing up, revealing a glimpse of puckered hole there.

Rhett couldn't resist the urge to touch and his fingers brushed past the hole. ''What are you doing? Oh... O... Ooh...'' Link let out a quivering moan. Rhett's fingertips circled around his entrance, gently putting pressure on it.

Link knew he should have said to Rhett it was enough and they should take the rest of it somewhere else. But his cock had a different opinion, it was already poking the underside of the desk in need and he couldn't just simply ignore it.

''Link?''

Link snapped out of his thoughts. ''Yeah?''

''I need to open my pants... I need more... room.'' Rhett's demanding voice had turned into a desperate one.

Link almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''You need my permission for that? You didn't ask it when you bent me over and started spanking me.'' It was getting even more absurd when he thought about it. He was there half naked and Rhett was asking if he could be too.

''Right...'' With that said Rhett opened his pants and Link watched it happen from the monitor. He saw a hard cock sprung free and it made his own one twitch again. Rhett let out a sigh of relief and Link could figure out why. The man was bigger than him, his fully erected cock was like a monster and it sure was difficult to keep it in skinny jeans. The sight of it always made mouth watering and he wanted to taste it but he was playing with Rhett's rules now and he patiently waited for more.

Rhett put his index and forefinger in his mouth to make them wet. He pulled them out with a wet pop and once again they found their way to his waiting hole. Link wasn't expecting him to push them both in at the same time and he jumped. ''Careful, now!''

It made Rhett's eyes almost go fully black again from the lust. ''Ha...'' He withdrew his fingers and slapped Link again on his sore cheeks. He enjoyed the little jiggle it caused. ''Like you would need 'careful'.''

Link whimpered again, for a moment the pain overrode the pleasure but when it faded he got even harder than he already was. He didn't want to beg but that was his only option left. ''Please, Rhett... I need to come.'' His voice was just a hoarse whisper.

Rhett would have wanted to play a little more but he was painfully hard, too. He spit on his fingers and then pushed them in Link again. With his free hand, he started to stroke himself. He alternated at looking Link's ass and his face from the monitor as he kept jerking himself off. The desk creaked when Link started to move with the fingers. His hand went to hs cock too. He pressed his cheek against the desk and concentrated on the feeling being penetrated with Rhett's fingers. He wanted it to be his cock instead but there was no lube nearby so he had to use what he got. He turned his head to his other cheek to see themselves from the monitor. Rhett was just in a right place to watch him jerking off, it went simultaneously with the fingers in his ass. Rhett found quickly his prostate and he kept massaging it. ''Ah! Oh goodness, Rhett!'' His eyes shut and he started to stroke faster, the pre-come leaking out made it slicker and he was going to come.

Rhett moved a little and Link couldn't see him from the monitor anymore. He didn't have a chance to be disappointed, he was so close. Soon the fingers in him stopped moving. Rhett leaned his chin on his chest and stroked his cock behind Link hard. 

Link slowed down his own hand and watched Rhett's face from the monitor. Then Rhett grabbed Link by his hip and let himself go with a grunt. Link felt the hot come splatter on his lower back and on his ass cheeks. ''Oh yeah, Link... Baby...'' Rhett's hand went from his hip to his back to give himself support when his knees went weak from the intense orgasm. He kept stroking until his body stopped trembling.

Link sped up his stroking pace again. He desperately wanted to come. ''Rhett... Come on, man... Help me.'' He tried to get Rhett out of his post-orgasm haze.

Rhett grinned and tugged himself back into his pants. He gave several small slaps on both of Link's ass cheeks, making him whimper.

Link stroked himself harder, he didn't care that his hand was hitting the desk with every stroke. ''Look at you... So pretty, _boss_.'' 

Rhett smirked.

Link was nearly there when Rhett yanked his head up from his hair. ''You should look at yourself.'' He said in a deep voice and Link had to watch his face from the monitor when he started spilling. His muscles tensed and then relaxed to tremble with the orgasm. He let out a high pitched moan with his mouth wide open. He slid his fingers over the sensitive tip of his cock when the last drops of come came out. He could feel Rhett's breath on his neck as he shuddered for the last time. He rested himself heavily on the desk as he calmed himself down.

It felt like several minutes before he could move again. Slowly he pushed himself up from the desk to his feet. Rhett was still standing behind him when he pulled his pants up. He winced when the fabric of his briefs and jeans touches his sore, spanked skin.

''Damn, Rhett.'' He said when he turned around.

Rhett grinned down at him. ''That's what you'll get for spanking me in front of everyone.''

''If that's the case I won't mind doing it again.'' Link grinned back at him and then wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders and pulled him down enough to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
